Point of View
by kazekage switcher
Summary: Misato thinks Shinji needs to enjoy being a teenager. Shinji feels that Misato is not acting like an adult. Now they have switch there view. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Point of View Chapter One: Fortunes

By Bolivar Q. Shagnasty and The Composer

Misato looked over the strange control panel before her. Inquisitively, she glanced at Ritsuko to her side. "You sure this will work?" Ritsuko gave that confident smirk of hers to Misato. "Most likely. This will work like the dummy plug system, but with a NERV officer in direct control."

Misato turned back and adjusted the strange helmet on her head. "If this does anything to my hair..." Minutes of unclear testing later, the buzzer sounded, Ritsuko called the test to an end.

Shinji felt the strange liquid drain around him, his eyes unblinking as he felt a familiar swoosh, the hatch on the entry tube opening and allowing him to exit. Slowly, the boy crawled out of his seat and out of the hatch onto the platform in front of the usual awaiting recovery crew. Misato stood there, as always, arms crossed, her face written with an expression that meant business, but the expression slowly faded to her more casual expression.

Shinji looked up at his guardian and simply said in a tired voice "Can we just go home?" Misato pursed her lips together and just nodded and started to walk with him down the hallway to the Pilot's room(locker room?).

"Just think, Shinji, a few more tests and we may have the remote piloting system up." Misato said in an attempt to make his boredom look meaningful. Shinji just sighed and unclipped the neural clips from his hair... a slight jolt shot from the left one. "Ow," Shinji said, shaking his hand.

Misato turned to the boy. "Something wrong?" "It's nothing... this clip just shocked me..." Shinji said. Misato held her hand out, not even having to say anything. Slowly, Shinji reached his hand over and placed the faulty clip in her hand, another jolt shot through them both.

"Ow!" Misato squeaked, shaking her slightly numb hand. I have to talk to Ritsuko about these..." Misato mused, putting the defective clip in her jacket pocket. "Now hurry up and change, alright? You want to enjoy a night without Asuka, riiiight?" Misato said with a bit of a teasing inflection in her voice. Shinji blushed slightly and wordlesssly walked into the room to change. Minutes later Shinji emerged, dressed in his usual school attire. 'Just like a good little schoolboy' Misato thought to herself, slightly disappointed that Shinji lacked a rebellious streak.

Shinji felt exhausted, so much that the upholstery of Misato's passenger seat nearly felt comfortable, his usual sense of caution overridden by his mental fatigue. Misato gunned the engine, and pointed the car towards home. Shinji's eyelids drooped nearly closed, and Misato joggled his elbow. "Don't fall asleep here, because I'm not carrying you to bed."

The sound of the brakes screeching and the tug of his body against the seatbelt jolted Shinji back to wakefulness. He remembered again a long-learned lesson: never fall asleep when Misato is driving. Shocked, Shinji turned to his legal guardian, who merely grinned and pointed out the passenger window. Shinji slowly turned his head and peered out the window to see a Chinese take-out place. "M..Misato-san?" Shinji asked, questioningly.

"It'll be impossible for me to park close this time of night, so I'll just circle around the block, okay?" Misato asked, not giving Shinji much of a choice. The boy exited the vehicle when he realized one important detail. "Wait!" He leaned down to the window. "What about money?" Behind the window, Misato merely waved, and stepped on the gas. Shinji sighed, and trudged into the restaurant. The teenager behind the counter looked up as the bell over the door rang. "You're lucky today; we close in five minutes. What can I get you?"

"Dinner Number Three, two extra egg rolls, I guess." Shinji opened his wallet. "Yeah, I got enough for that." "Ten minutes, unless you want delivery." "Can't afford delivery, and anyway, my ride'll be back before then." "We got some special fortune cookies today. Twice the size, twice the fortune. Fifty extra yen?" "Why not?" Shinji shrugged, and dropped another coin on the counter. Misato drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She'd circled the block three times, each time stopping for two minutes outside the restaurant. Finally, Shinji emerged, a paper bag in his hands. He climbed into the car, setting the paper bag on the floor. "You owe me 1380 yen."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go, I'm starved." Shinji barely had time to secure himself in the car when the car lurched. He gave Misato a glare, but was uncertain that she even noticed, let alone cared. The side of her lip was showing the beginning of a grin.

The two sat in silence right up to Misato pulled her car into it's usual parking spot. The two wordlessly trudged up the stairs, Misato actually opening the door first for Shinji. 'Probably because I'm carrying the food' Shinji thought with a slightly bitter tone in his mind. Misato made a straight beeline to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a beer, 'the first of many' both thought. "Shouldn't that wait until after dinner?" Misato shrugged. "Why wait for a good thing?"

"Because it's gonna hit you hard on an empty stomach."

"So?"

"So you won't be able to drink as many." Shinji grinned. "We both know you're gonna drink a lot more of them." Misato considered this, then asked, "Are you calling me a drunk?" "Yes."

Misato furrowed her brow, the left one twitching as she grumbled the words "Just put the food on the table and get your drink." Shinji did as he was told, choosing to not fight this battle. Misato sat across from Shinji and greedily opened the bag. Shinji sipped his water as he watched Misato take her favorites. What was left in the brown paper bag was obviously for Shinji, at least as soon as he was sure it was safe to make a grab for the bag.

Not much was left, something Shinji accounted for when ordering. A quick snap of the chopsticks and Shinji started to eat. Misato looked up from her box of food briefly and looked at her ward. "What's the matter? Miss Asuka?" Misato asked slyly between bites. Shinji sputtered, nearly chocking on an egg roll. Misato laughed. "It's so easy to embarrass you!"

"She'll be back tomorrow, to make me miserable." Shinji scowled at his food. "Not like she's gone forever." Misato sighed at the boy's reaction, more like a 5 year old than a teenager's. "I've seen the way you look at her," Misato answered teasingly.

"What?" Shinji protested. "I don't love her or...!" "Who said anything about love. Shinji?" Misato cut him off, grinning. "I know lust when I see it." "Yeah, as if Asuka would let me-" He broke off when he realized what he was saying.

"Thought so." Misato nodded sagely. Which on her looked silly. "Trust me, Shinji, there's nothing wrong with such thoughts. It's actions that count."

Shinji stared morosely at his food. Apparently tiring with the silence, Misato added, "Of course, you're getting no action, so..." She drained her beer. Misato looked at the empty can and sighed herself. She looked at Shinji, so introverted, silent, and couldn't help but remember her own wasted adolescence. If she prodded him the right way, she thought, then quickly dismissed it.

"Shinji, try to live once in a while, alright? Your teenage years shouldn't be wasted."

"What, you're saying I should... with Asuka?" Shinji stuttered, eyes wide.

Misato dismissively waved her hand as she walked to the fridge. "Asuka... Rei... hell, maybe even Hikari." Shinji blushed as red as a tomato, something Misato couldn't miss. "Of course, remember that they can say no. And probably will." Misato popped the top on her beer can. "But your problem is you never ask. If you don't ask, they don't even need to say no."

Shinji shook his head, trying to dismiss the idea. 'Sounds like something Touji'd suggest' Shinji thought to himself. "Misato-san," he started, "What about being a grown up? Are those years not as good?" "Are you crazy? Jobs, responsibility, duty...who needs the hassles?" Misato grinned. "I'd give my left tit to be your age again." Shinji blushed at his guardian's language and reached for one of the large fortune cookies.

Misato leaned over to grab the second cookie, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. Inadvertent? With her, who could tell? "Hmm, perhaps we both need a good fortune, hm?" Misato said with a wink. The two crunched the hard cookies together. Shinji pulled the thin strip of paper out of the remnants and read them. Confused, he read them again. "Worst 100 yen I spent"

Misato looked at her own, puzzled. "Really? What's yours say? Mine doesn't make a lick of sense" Shinji held his out for Misato to see. Misato couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like we got duplicates, Shinji!" Misato snickered. "You will both awaken to a new point of view"

The music from the SDat faded as the disc reached the end, and paused to rewind. Shinji barely noticed, being deep asleep. But instead of the music, he distantly heard the sound of running water, as though a bathtub were filling.

Shinji stood up, and found himself in a cavernous shower, each drop of water seemed to create it's own tidal wave. Shinji immediately struggled to keep afloat, fighting against the torrent of water. Shinji struggled to shore, the tub more like an ocean than anything else. The shore felt soft... flesh like. Looking up, he saw he landed on Misato's left breast. The nipple was almost as big as he was; he was no larger than an insect!

The large Misato looked down at Shinji and grinned. "Like what you see?" her voice echoed. Shinji collasped, hands clasped on his ears. He could feel the 'shore' slanting, and knew Misato was standing up in the tub. Helplessly, he slid off the wet skin and slashed into the bathwater. A quick glimpse up showed Misato towering above him, grinning as she pulled the drain.

Shinji spun in the drain, thrashing and fighting against the current as he was pulled down into the dark pipe. Seconds later, the pipe illuminated with a bright red glow... an entry plug! Frantically, Shinji clamoured to the seat and struggled to work the controls. a loud BUZZ filled the tube, like a gameshow. The plug ejected and the hatch opened. Shinji peered out of the light and only saw Doctor Akagi and that teenager from the chinese restaurant, both pulling him out of the tube.

Shinji struggled and kicked, not wanting to leave the only thing that seemed familiar, as twisted as it sounded. Ritsuko injected something into Shinji's arm. "My my, I'm sorry, but that one isn't for you anymore. Wearily, Shinji looked at what the tube just ejected from and saw a larger version of himself, eyes staring blankly ahead. "Your unit is here..." Ritsuko continued as she dragged Shinji to another plug and kicked him into it.

The hatch closed, Shinji weakly stood, unsure of what was to happen. He felt a familiar rumble as the tube twisted, inserting itself into it's unit. As the red lines turned on and information started to filter, a bright light filled Shinji's vision.

Shinji's eyes snapped open in shock, the vivid and surreal imagery from that wild dream played over and over through his brain. Groggily, Shinji slowly sat up, and couldn't help but feel a sense of wrongness. Everything felt off, different, wrong, but his mind felt cloudy, sluggish as well. A small stumble came as Shinji tried to stand, and that's when he realized he was in the wrong room.

The room was a pigsty, a clutter of beer cans and bottles, old magazines and clothes strewn about. However, a mess as unique as this one was easily recognizable to Shinji. 'I'm in Misato's room!' Shinji thought in shock, slowly backing out of the room.

"Why did I fall asleep in here? Where's Misato-san?" The teenager still wasn't firing on all cylinders. He stumbled a bit, and managed to get out of the bedroom. The floor seemed to sway and shift, reminding Shinji of the time when he was on that aircraft carrier, the seasickness. Shinji quicky grabbed the wall for support.

He noted the foul yeast-like taste in his mouth; perhaps some of the Chinese food had been off? He staggered into the bathroom, intent on finding his toothbrush.

The door pushed open, the sound of the hinges squeaking brought the throbbing pain in the front of his head upfront. "Got to oil that..." Shinji noted, yet another chore on the long list. A few more steps, the feeling of cold tile against his bare feet shivered his spine as he made his way to the sink. A hand groped from his blue toothbrush and he grabbed the tube of toothpaste, gently applying a single pea sized dot.

A few turns of the faucet and the water rushed into the basin, another sound that didn't help Shinji's cranial pains. He raised the toothbrush to his mouth...and paused. A lock of hair had drifted into view. It was not his hair. His hair was not nearly that long. He grabbed the lock and tugged gently, confirming that it was attached to his scalp. "Wha..." He glanced up at the mirror.

Misato's face stared back at him, wearing the same stunned expression. There was a crash from the direction of his bedroom, and he heard his own voice. "What's going on? Angel attack? Where's my-where the heck am I?" He turned, to see...himself?...stumbling into the bathroom. Unlike himself, the other boy (only boy?) was wide awake, but no less shocked.

"Wha... You.. me?" Shinji's doppelganger said, simply pointing back and forth. Shinji shook his head. "What's going on? I don't like this dream anymore..." His not-quite-double scowled at him. "I don't know why you're impersonating me, or who you really are, but-"

"Impersonating-You're Misato?" "Of course." The boy's scowl deepened.

Shinji's doppelganger seemed to pause a moment, taking in the situation. The double then looked down at himself, and gave a small grin, patting his chest, hips, then crotch. "I knew I felt something hard against my thigh."

Shinji wordlessly stepped away from the mirror, then pointed at it. "M..Misato?" Shinji repeated, the feeling of fear, and possibly bile, building up in the back of his threat. Concentration seemed to hurt like nothing else, details of the night before were hard to recall. Reflexivly, Shinji grabbed his forehead and narrowed his eyes. "I remember a test at NERV... and Chinese food?" His double - who seemed to be Misato, somehow - looked him up and down, and sighed. "Okay. First things first. Take two Tylenol, wash 'em down with lots of water." He turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll start the coffee."

Shinji opened the medicine cabinet and began rummaging for the Tylenol. From the kitchen, he heard Misato muttering, "Pretty sweet deal. I did all the drinking, and he gets the hangover." The sound of the coffee machine clicking brought Shinji back. Quickly he downed the two pills and bent forward, taking in a deep gulp of the running faucet water.

"More water!" Misato had reappeared at the door. "Hangovers are caused by dehydration." Weakly, Shinji nodded and took out a plastic cup from the medicine cabinet, putting it under the faucet until it quickly overfilled. With much gusto, Shinji lifted it to his lips and guzzled it down, streams of excess running around his lips and down his throat down the collar of the tanktop.

"Geez, not that much!" Misato countered. "When I said dehydration, I didn't mean like you were stuck in a desert." Shinji set down the cup, and gasped. Misato nodded. "Okay, next the coffee.

Shinji blinked. "I don't like coffee." "It's a stimulant, and you need to get your brain unfogged." Shinji just meekly nodded, trusting Misato's vast experience in such matters. "Now come on, there's probably one cup's worth ready by now." Misato walked out of the doorway and Shinji followed into the kitchen, sitting down at his usual spot at the table. "I didn't have time to make it double brewed, since I wasn't sure if you'd last long enough," Misato said as she poured a mug's worth and set it infront of her former self.

Shinji sipped the dark brew, and shuddered at its bitterness. Perhaps it was a stimulant, but not a chemical one; the shock of the taste seemed to wake him up quickly enough. "Feeling better, Shinji-chan?" Misato said sweetly in the boy's former voice, the tone unmistakably Misato.

Shinji could only manage a nod. This whole situation seemed too much to the boy. Misato glanced over and saw a second cup's worth was ready. She stood up and filled a second mug. A quick sip and Misato settled back into her seat. "Tastes a bit different, but I guess I can blame your tongue," Misato said. "Well, now that we've shared some witty banter and had our coffee, we need to figure out how this happened," Misato stated. She looked down at her teenaged hands again, moving the fingers, getting used to the sensation.

Shinji bent his head down, shaking it. The sensation of shoulder length hair was disconcerning, but just the smallest of his current worries. "How? You have any theories?" "Well, maybe something at NERV... an angel..." Misato started, listing items off, "Or maybe you saw a shooting star and made a little wish," she finished, grinning.

Shinji's eyes shot up wide. "W..wish?" he stuttered. "Why would I wish for... for this?" he continued, motioning to his new body. "Come on, it doesn't take much to get into a teenage boy's head..." Misato answered, then winced, "no pun intended." Shinji shot out of the chair and backed up. "W..what are you saying?"

Shinji asked, backing away. He felt as if he was confronted by something even he didn't quite understand. Misato stood up from her chair and walked over to Shinji. Shinji noted he could see clear over his old head. "You embarrass so easily," Misato said grinning. "Oh come on, every boy's a bit curious." "Well..." Shinji paused. "You said it might be an Angel." "It was just an idea." Misato shrugged. "Well, if it is, we might figure out why this would help him."

Misato paused. "Maybe because I'm not as good a pilot as you, and likely EVA-01 will reject my body?" Misato then laughed a little, "But that's impossible. Who'd reject my body?" Shinji coughed a little, a bit uncomfortable with the reminder. "I'm not too fond of being in it right now."

Misato waved off the complaint. "Eh, maybe being in me for a short time might 'balance you out'." She said with a wink. "As for me, I think I need to take care of this morning wood. It's driving me crazy." Shinji blushed a bit. "H..hey! Misato...!" he stuttered, unable to think of a protest, afterall, both of them would have to go to the bathroom SOMETIME.

Misato paused and looked back at Shinji. "What? It's not like it's the first one I saw. And dont' be so shy. I saw the way you were looking at my bust all morning. Go ahead, just don't bruise them." The accusation made shinji blush even deeper. "Like I gotta tell almost every guy...you're not tuning a radio!" "Tuning a... i don't understand..." Shinji answered. "Oh, you'll understand soon enough," Misato answered with a wink, entering the bathroom.

Shinji followed Misato to the bathroom door. "B..but I don't want to understand!" he shouted through the door. "And what are we going to do about school and work?"

"Well, I think it would be wise to keep this little problem under wraps as much as possible." She pondered. "Let me give you my access code for the sick line. I've got a few sick days I can take." "They'll just assume that you're hung over," muttered Shinji. "Of course! I have a reputation to keep up. As for school...well, I've been a high-school student before, so I can fake it again." Shinji's eyes shot wide at that thought. "Oh no! I have a history test today! I can't make a bad grade, Misato-san!" Misato shrugged. "I know my history well enough." Shinji sighed, at least willing to believe Misato this much. "Alright. I guess that will be fine..." The sound of the toilet flushing brought Shinji back to reality as the bathroom, door opened. Shinji curiously looked at his old face, which was flush red. "Umm, Misato-san, you didn't..."

"Nope. Didn't. Don't worry about it." The expression on her face was unconvincing. Shinji decided, just for his own sanity, to drop it. Misato turned to him as she walked into his bedroom. "You know, you should enjoy my day off. Watch some movies, maybe go out a bit." "Like I'm going out like this." Shinji dropped into the sofa. "Why not?" Misato asked form Shinji's room, quickly changing into the teen's school clothes. "No one would know it was you. But if you'd like to stay home, I do have a collection of movies that might cheer you uppp..."

Shinji shuddered at the idea of Misato's movie collection. "I'll just watch television or listen to music." "With what?" Misato held up his S-DAT. "I need to take this with me to complete my cover?"

Shinji shook his head, the feeling of long hair still strange and alien to him. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" "Shinji...have I ever made life easy for you?" Shinji chose not to answer and just sat on the couch, arms crossed. "Pleading the Fifth? Good choice. Here's the Sick Line code." She set a card on the table. "Have fun, I'm off to school." The door opened just as she reached for it, and Asuka stormed in.

"Shinji, I left my history book here, let's go, we're gonna be late!" Misato got an evil look in her eye, and pinched Asuka's ass. The redhead's eyes widened in shock. "Race you to school."

"You-Shinji, I'm gonna kill you!" Shinji's eyes widened at the exchange, half wishing Misato wouldn't endanger his body like this, half wishing he was the one that got to pinch Asuka. The he shook his head. "This is really bad; there's no way she can keep this under wraps if she acts like this." Shinji glanced down at himself again, seeing his two feminine arms crossed over his impossible bust. "I can't exactly act like her either..." Shinji mused. Hedonism was hardly on the boy's mind. "However..." Shinji pondered, turning to a small mirror in the living room, "I may be able to fake acting like her when she's serious...". And with that, Shinji practiced one of Misato's more serious expressions, and had difficulty restraining from laughing at the sight in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Point of View, by Bolivar Q. Shagnasty and the Composer

Disclaimer: We don't own EVA. We don't even really own this fic.

Chapter 2: A Good Education

"You know, Asuka, it's a good thing you aren't on the track team...if you can't even catch *me*..." Asuka scowled. "You little wimp, when I do catch you, you're gonna wish you'd never been born!"

Misato turned around, now running backwards. "Are you kidding? After that time you kissed me, I already wish I'd never been born!" Asuka's face darkened with rage. "You conceited, arrogant-" Words failed her, and she put on another burst of speed. Misato turned around, forced to actually put some effort into keeping ahead of the enraged redhead.

Misato silently cursed her new leg muscles, weak and underdeveloped, odd for a boy that always ran away. She kicked in harder, relying on her mental training more than the body's own training. Misato looked over her shoulder again and saw an angry fist flying.

Quickly, she tucked and ducked under the blow, again, not counting for her new body's lack of training. The duck quickly tripped into a stumble and a roll. and tumble.

Misato gingerly sat up from the sidewalk, looking up at Asuka, standing triumphantly over her prey. "I hope you're up for a world of hurt, boy." She cracked her knuckles. Misato smirked. "Like getting pounded by you would be anything new."

She paused. "By the way, pink isn't your colour." "Pink?" Asuka blushed, and pushed her hands down on her skirt. "You pervert!" She pulled back a foot and let fly a kick at Misato's head. This time, Misato was ready for it, and grabbed Asuka's ankle. "Pink and lace, even." Asuka's face was turning pink to match. Misato released her ankle, and picked up her bookbag. "Now that we're done with the fun and games, we'd better get to class before the bell."

Asuka watched the boy carelessly walking towards the school. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide. "What the heck has gotten into him?"

Ritsuko sat on the edge of her desk, cup of coffee in hand . Her eyes carefully studied the screens before her, displaying data recorded from the previous night. "There," Ritsuko said, pointing at the screen, "at 11:47, a spike in AT fields..." She peered closer, taking a sip of coffee. "Not like an angel... what could it be?"

"You're too concerned about this." Fuyutsuki put a hand on her shoulder. "You've been at this for ten hours now. When did you last sleep?"

Ritsuko put the mug down on the table and rubbed her eyes. "I guess you're right. If it isn't an angel, it's not a priority." Fuyutsuki smiled softly and nodded. Just then, the phone rang. Fuyutsuki picked up the receiver. A few seconds later he put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Ritsuko, it's Captain Katsuragi calling in sick."

Ritsuko groaned and took the phone.

"Hung over again?" "No." Misato definitely didn't sound herself. "I've come down with something. Cold or such. I barely drank anything last night."

"You know how many sick days you have left?" Ritsuko questioned the captain. Her own patience worn thin from the long hours of analysis and darkly brewed caffine. "Umm... well..." Misato stammered, more like a nervous child than her usual stumbling at such a question.

"Let me put it this way." Ritsuko stood up. "If you get sick again between now and Christmas, the odds of your getting a raise will sharply decline. As in, to zero." "It's not like I want to be sick! I mean, we probably have...lots of important stuff to do...right?"

"Since you're sick, this'll be a good time to see a doctor. And we'll have that illness on record. Assuming that the doctor finds any such." Ritsuko smacked the handset down on the cradle before Misato could respond, and sighed. "Well, with any luck, I can get a couple of hours sleep before she gets here. It'll give her time to recover from her hangover, too."

Shinji stared at the handset. "Well, I get a few hours to think this through" he mused. He stared around the bedroom in disgust. "You'd think that a teenaged boy lived here, and the adult woman in my room..." He smirked. "Well, I guess it's true at the moment. Just in the wrong bodies..." Shinji resigned himself into the task: cleaning Misato's pigsty. "I'll be right back" Shinji said to the mess, quickly going to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of trash bags. ( Luckily, since he was largely responsible for cleaning the rest of the house, he knew precisely where those were. He pulled the plastic sheets from the box... one, then two... then glanced back at the open doorway, and pulled five more.

He passed a laundry basket - empty, surprisingly - on his way back to the room, and kicked it through the bedroom door. The basket slid through the doorway. Shinji snorted, somewhat impressed at the extra leg length he'd gained literally overnight. "I always wished I was taller... but I could've done without the breasts..." Shinji muttered.

He began gathering empty beer cans, old takeout wrappers and used magazines, stuffing them into clear plastic bags. Occasionally, he'd come across a particularly fouled wrapper, and toss it into the one green garbage bag he'd brought. The laundry basket soon started to fill with cut-off shorts, jeans, panties, and a few bras, much to Shinji's embarassment. Shortly, he had four bags filled and set outside the door.

Finally, with the floor relatively clear of debris, he grabbed a broom and started clearing away the dust, soil and scraps of paper too small to recycle. He flipped up one corner of the futon, and recoiled in shock and embarassment. Laying there was a strange plastic device, cylindrical and bright green. The shape was eerily familiar, and the on/off switch on the back certainly didn't help. He dropped the mattress, covering up the device, and took a step back. "What the heck is she doing with that in here?" A moment's reflection made it obvious what she used it for, and he felt his face burning.

The thoughts and images burned in his mind, making other places feel slightly hot as well. "Cold shower...they always say a cold shower helps...right?" He turned and stumbled towards the bathroom. He peeled the tank top over his head, trying to ignore the way the fabric caught at his nipples, and dropped it on the floor. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror...and paused.

His eyes widened, giving Misato's face a surprised look that he'd never seen there before. Despite all the peeks at her cleavage that she seemed to enjoy giving him, he'd never seen her topless. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he studied the image before him, from her large dark nipples to the ugly scar that ran across her belly.

Curiosity soon won against shock as Shinji placed a single digit against the scarred skin. It felt like skin, nothing really surprising about the scar. "Wait...I have Misato topless and I'm touching her scar?" Shinji questioned out loud. "Man, Asuka is right: I am a coward!"

He moved his hand, almost fearfully, to touch the left breast along the underside, and gasped at the sensation. It was warm...soft. The blush on Misato's face in the glass grew a shade darker as Shinji pressed his fingertips against the soft flesh and gave a slight squeeze. "Ooh..." Shinji gasped in Misato's voice, almost unprepared from the sensation, not quite sure about the give. His only other experience with breasts was with Rei.

That incident with Rei played back in Shinji's mind again... It seemed clumsy, embarassing, more to him than her, and utterly the opposite of what sexy was supposed to be. He remembered the many nights he tried to recall the images and tactile sensations of that clumsy encounter for stimulation for relief after an explosive encounter with Asuka, only to not find relief. Studying Rei's body was more like studying anatomy.

Misato's body was like studying the history of sex. He glanced down at his newly inherited attributes and couldn't help but be slightly unnerved from the point of view he has been given. He watched as both of his new hands slowly grabbed the breasts from underneath again and lifted them up. "This feels strange," Shinji stated, feeling the weight of them in his palms, and the sensation of Misato's - his! - large breasts being cradled..

His curiousity mounting, he slowly traced the curve of the breast and brushed the nipple, sending a shiver through Shinji. "God..." he gasped, nearly turning away. "These are... REALLY sensitive..." The beating of his heart echoed in his ears. A swirl of sensations and emotions, at once quite familiar and completely alien, flowed through his mind like a rain-swollen river. He gasped again, and his hand tightened reflexively, but the pain of the bruised nipple barely registered.

A warm fire starting to build where before a pent up frustation was far more familiar. Shinji glanced downward, past the valley of firm flesh to the pair of shorts, almost missing the familiar bulge he'd once see. He hesitated, then slid a hand down his belly, across the shorts, and cupped his crotch. He gasped again, both from the pleasure of the contact and the shock of discovery. More than even seeing this body's breasts, the smooth curved flesh under his fingers drove it home that at the moment, he was completely female.

"No..." Shinji whispered, shutting his eyes. He had to make a decision: should he go further with his explorations, or should he try to maintain whatever dignified image he had of his Guardian's body? But while his body was adult, his mind was still that of a teenage boy. It was no contest. Seconds later, Shinji started pulling the shorts down.

The elastic waistband stretched, but only so far, and bound against his hips. He was forced to wiggle, pushing down first one side, then the other. He caught sight of his reflection, and his breath caught anew; the motion would be awkward in his old body, but on this one, was undeniably enticing. Soon, the band passed the widest part of the hips and slid down the thighs, pooling around Shinji's feet. He gasped for breath, then glanced up again at the mirror.. "Wow..."

He widened his stance, his new thighs opening to display what fortune has gifted him with. Misato's cunt was framed from above with a small patch of dark hair, neatly trimmed. Shinji wondered in the back of his mind if he was going to stick around inside this body long enough to have to maintain the trim, but that thought soon pushed itself aside.

Soon, hungry hands started roaming the soft, curved flesh, fingers running through the neatly-trimmed bush. It continued to astound him how sensitive this body was; the lightest pressure sent waves of pleasure through him. The fingers dipped lower, pressing against the folds. Shinji gasped, this sensation near impossible to compare to any other he knew before. With uncharacteristic courage, Shinji pressed the fingers deeper, a gasp molding into a moan.

"Why does this feel so good?" Shinji whispered, fingers exploring his new warm crevice. His free hand slowly drifted up to the left breast and started a subtle squeezing rhythm. Shinji didn't know what compelled this, but was pleased with the results, the pleasure building through him increasing.

The two fingers within continued to press and wiggle, surrounded by a warm, wet sensation. Shinji's breath became heavy, labored as he continued down this path of gratification. He glanced up to the mirror, watching Misato's body please herself, knowing it was actually him. Some part deep within pondered who exactly was the puppet in this relationship as he pressed the fingers deeper.

Shinji pressed deeper, penetrating before what he could only imagine, the walls of the bathroom echoed Shinji's moans and grunts as he drew closer and closer to the finale. Suddenly, Shinji felt a wave of immeasurable pleasure sweep through his entire being. He felt muscles twitch and spasm, the sound of a satisfied scream, and the haze of unbelievable ecstasy. What seemed like an eternity passed, the haze started to lift. Shinji found himself laying on the tile floor of the bathroom, breathing hard, watching Misato's breasts heave with each lungful of air, her skin now gleaming lightly with a thin film of sweat. Slowly, he sat up, the sensation of boobs jiggling brought both hands up to the bouncy treasures, cradling them. A small squeeze sent another shiver through his spine, the familiar feeling starting again. The sensation brought to mind only one question: "My god... I can do it again without waiting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Point of View, by Bolivar Q. Shagnasty and the Composer

Disclaimer: We don't own EVA. We don't even really own this fic.

In The Closet

Misato yawned, passing the mostly filled out test forward, time just being called on the history test. She didn't feel really bad about how she did on the test, noting that in the immediate future, there would be more important things than test scores for Shinji to worry about. Plus, she had other things she'd rather do while being a teenage boy besides aceing tests.

The lunch chime sounded. Misato grinned, her designs on Asuka coming closer to fruition. She gathered Shinji's school supplies into his black bag and quickly ran past the redhead, giving her behind a firm swat. As Newton predicted, Asuka quickly gave chase.

Misato quickly zig-zagged through the school's hallways, the sound of Asuka's rampage getting fainter and fainter. Finally, when sure she was safe, she leaned against a wall for support, catching her breath. "I better start going to the gym... Shinji's fitness is pathetic..." She snickered. "No wonder he doesn't chase girls...he must know he wouldn't last long."

Misato leaned around the corner, keeping an eye out for the aggreived redhead. A quiet voice behind her said, "Ikari." She yelped, and spun on the spot. "Oh. Rei. You startled me." "We have a sync test at 1700 tonight." Rei's voice was as flat as ever. "In case you forgot, I felt that I

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be there." Rei blinked. "You must not be feeling well. For a change, you are looking at my face, instead of my breasts."

Misato quickly glanced down at Rei's breasts. "Is that better?" Rei's expression changed. "Who are you?" "Huh?" Misato blinked. "What do you mean, Rei?" "Ikari-kun would not have looked down after such a comment. Ikari-kun usually calls me Ayanami, not Rei." She tilted her head slightly. "And Ikari-kun would be blushing badly at this point."

The sounds of the rampaging red storm started to grow louder, drawing closer. "Well, umm, look Rei. Let's discuss this in private, alright?" Misato asked, quickly opening the janitor's closet door. "Very well," said Rei. She turned and walked casually into the closet. Misato followed her hurriedly, shut the door, and slid the janitor's mop bucket against it.

"You realize that the door opens outward?"

"So?"

Rei indicated the bucket. "Placing the mop bucket against it will not stop Asuka from opening it."

"Oh." She shrugged, and looked for a lock. "Why is there no lock on this side?"

"Very rarely do people attempt to break into the school from within the janitor's closet." She paused. "If I may ask, who are you? You look like Ikari-kun. You may even smell like him."

"Smell?"

"Changing the subject will not change one singular fact: you are not him."

"Well, if I'm not Shinji, who am I?"

"Attempting to redirect the question will also not work. I must inform the Commander about this," Rei stated. She turned and reached for the door handle. Misato put her arm up, blocking Rei's exit.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Rei paused. "Regardless of who you really are, I will most likely have to tell the Commander of this in any event."

"What if there's a good reason why you shouldn't?" Rei considered this, then said, "If the reason is sufficient, I could be

persuaded to hold my silence." "All right. I'm Captain Katsuragi." Rei blinked. "Due to some unknown influence, Shinji and I switched bodies. Or minds. Whatever the cause, he's currently me and I'm him." "So what is the reason you wish me to stay silent?"

Misato shrugged. "Well, to be perfectly honest, we don't know what caused the switch. But I think we can figure it out; we have a few leads. But if someone finds out, it can damage our ability to trace the cause."

"What evidence do you have to support this?"

"None, but we're operating on the basis that what we don't know, can definitely hurt us."

"Switch?" Rei asked, puzzled. "Then you are..." "I'm Misato, but I have to act like Shinji, to keep people from finding out."

"Your acting skills need work."

"You sound like you believe me, though, which is good," Misato stated.

"It sounds believable enough, if I had to be honest,"

"What part of this sounds believeable?" Misato scratched her head. "I have difficulty believing it, and I'm living it."

"You and Ikari switching bodies is more believeable than Shinji not staring at my breasts."

"Speaking of," Misato started. "I must be honest, Rei. I am feeling a bit curious..."

"About the differences between your old body and your new one? I am surprised that you have not already explored the differences."

"Five minutes over a toilet bowel is hardly adequate," she muttered. "Only five minutes?" Rei looked surprised. "I have heard that males had less endurance, but I thought it was better than that."

"I was in a hurry, all right? Shinji was outside the door, freaking out. However, if you are interested in helping for a more prolonged experiment..." Rei considered this, then asked, "In what way would I benefit from such an experiment?"

"A better understanding of the workings of a male body? And surely Shinji wouldn't mind."

"As Shinji is not currently inhabiting this body, I doubt he would gain any benefit from such an experiment. As to the 'better understanding', a visit to the library would give me more complete information, with a broader sample base, less effort and no risk."

"Trust me, books don't come close to actual tactile knowledge."

"It would be unwise to attempt intercourse in such a confined area, during the middle of the school day, regardless of any benefit to the experiment."

"Well, there's always oral sex..." Misato offered, half joking. The albino considered this. "While that would be safer, I still do not see the benefit..."

"Look, I'm just horny, alright?"

"'Horny?'"

"I haven't gotten laid in a week and a half, and I don't think Shinji ever has!

I've been walking around with a friggin' tent pole, and I can't get rid of it."

"I understand. Sexual frustration."

"Among other kinds," muttered Misato.

"So your request for an 'experiment' was more to attempt to attain relief from an uncomfortable physical situation."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "More or less."

"This I can understand." Misato watched as the albino girl knelt down on the floor in front of her. "If you could please work the zipper, Captain?"

"Waitaminute! You mean all I had to do was ask?"

"If you can admit to curiosity, so can I."

'Man, Shinji must really be lame,' Misato thought to herself as she fumbled the zipper

The zipper pulled down, and Misato pulled Shinji's boxers down, freeing her new curious friend. She looked at Rei's blank stare and wasn't sure to feel amused or offended. "It's actually quite big for his age," Misato defended. "I would have no way of knowing the difference. However, the fact that it is not a meter in length leads me to believe that other boys were...exaggerating."

Misato snickered at that. "Now Rei, you will want to start gently," Misato started instructing. "Light kisses."

"I should have mentioned before that I have no idea what is required."

"What? It isn't mentioned in anything that you've read?"

"Commander Ikari failed to put it on my reading list."

"Never mind that. I have enough experience to direct you through this," Misato quipped. "Now you want to use your tongue, but do it slowly," Rei gently and slowly licked the tip of his penis. Misato gasped at the contact, then said, "Not just the tip. Along the underside."

Rei nodded and followed the instruction given. "Mmm." Misato grinned. "I think I see why guys like this so much." Rei worked her way from testicles from tip, evidently trying to ensure that she didn't miss even a square millimeter. Her tongue left the tip on each stroke with flick, causing Shinji's dick to twitch in her hand.

"That feels good, Rei." Misato sighed in pleasure. "Want to move to the next step?" Rei nodded.

"Put it into your mouth."

Rei looked down at her prize. "Is that sanitary?"

"Trust me, I scrubbed it clean this morning. Used soap and everything."

"I see." Rei examined her handful, then opened her mouth and slowly drew him in.

"Ah!" Misato inhaled sharply. "Careful of the teeth! They don't feel so good."

Rei could only make an affirmative sound. However, she didn't move, merely holding the tip of Misato's borrowed tool in her mouth. To her surprise, Misato found this remarkably pleasant in itself. "Must remember this for later. But for now, Rei, you need some motion here." Rei slowly brought her head forward on the shaft, the motion gave Misato time to gasp again. 'What she lacks in experience she makes up for in willingness' Misato thought. "Good, very good. Now a bobbing action is traditional.." She started, only to gasp again as Rei obeyed.

Her motions were smooth, and almost excruciatingly slow; Misato had little mind left to be impressed. But her technique was, for obvious reasons, unpractised; when she could speak again, Misato advised, "A little more pressure from the tongue on the drawback. And remember that the head is the most sensitive part, especially on the underside."

Rei pulled off the shaft entirely and said, "If I overstimulate it, we would fail to determine the upper limits of your body's endurance."

"So you're taking it slow, huh?" Misato asked. "You're a fast learner."

"Should I find it a necessary skill, I would prefer to be well versed." She put the tip back in her mouth, tongue pressed against the underside, then slowly slid more back in.

Misato gasped again. "Can't argue here." Rei continued her slow, deliberate motions, her movements were efficent, with a touch of mechanical efficency, but not unpleasant in the least. Misato squinted as she concentrated, attempting to hold back what she felt was building.

"How much can you take without gagging?" Rei paused as she considered this, then leaned in. Misato gasped as Rei took all of her member into her mouth, feeling the head at the back of her throat. "Oh, damn!"

Rei paused, then pulled back again, tongue pressing the underside, then flicking across the tip before she pulled it free.

"Girl, if you can deep-throat that much tube steak in one gulp, you're in the wrong calling." Misato gritted her teeth, willing the release back; she wanted more, dammit! Rei didn't respond, merely continued her motions, her own actions became slightly more erratic, more creative.

Misato leaned forward, and pressed her hands against the wall, her mind became more and more clouded. 'Damn Shinji's untrained libido!' Misato cursed in her head as she kept trying to hold the coming flood back. Misato felt a twitch, one she knew Rei felt as well, because the next second she felt the edges of Rei's lips on the base of Shinji's shaft as she exploded.

It seemed to take long minutes for her to finish draining; the sensation was a lot more intense than it had been this morning. When she regained some level of composure, she looked down at Rei and said, "You didn't have to swallow."

"I did not want anything on my uniform." Misato gathered herself back into her pants, and said, "Thanks, Rei. Believe it or not, I really needed that."

The door opened. "Ah! Finally-" Asuka broke off, at the sight of Rei on her knees in front of Shinji, who was zipping his fly.

"What the hell...?"

Rei dabbed at her lip. "Is there anything on my face?"

"Nope." Shinji sounded remarkably cheerful.

Asuka continued to stare. Rei slowly stood up, and said, "We will be late for class if we do not hurry."

She paused, and added, "Thank you for the instruction, Pilot Ikari, but I fear I will need you to visit later this evening, to return the favour. As we discussed."

Asuka felt her mind break, then and there, her rage replaced by shock and fear. Rei nodded to her, and walked down the hall. Asuka watched her go, her mind still twitching, then she whirled back to Shinji.

"Did...did Rei just..."

Shinji shrugged. "None of your business, really."

"Shinji-Why-" She couldn't seem to manage a full sentence. Shinji merely shrugged again, and said, "Well, since you didn't seem to have the gumption..."

Curses and frantic footsteps echoed through Misato's apartment. Under the most ideal circumstances, Shinji dressing his new body would be a lengthy and labor intensive process. However, with only five minutes of time and a mess in the bathroom to clean, it became utter chaos.

"Goddamn it. I *told* her I was 'sick'...why did she have to insist on me coming in anyway?" He grabbed a bra, considered it and decided that he didn't have time to fight with it right now. Given Misato's work skirt, however, panties were definitely not optional.

Shinji grabbed the cleanest pair he could find, a black number with a nice satin feel, and quickly stepped into them. "Actually, these look really good on this body...Wonder why I never saw them before?" After all, he might live cheek-by-jowl with Misato, and be aggravated by her on most occasions...but he was still a teenage male.

Shinji's moment of admiration quickly snapped back to frantic worry as he looked back at the clock: just three more minutes to get dressed and all he had on was a pair of panties he was only halfsure was clean. "Let's see, skirt... " Shinji muttered as he sorted through Misato's assortment, finally choosing a light brown skirt that looked like they actually approaced the mid-thigh barrier that eluded the rest of her collection.

For a shirt, her closet revealed a few simple white button-up shirts; he chose one at random, then fumbled it on. For some reason, the buttons were on the wrong side of the closure. With mounting frustration, Shinji tore the shirt off and stormed into his former room and quickly pulled a shirt out of his dresser and slipped it on. The shirt was more than a bit snug, but he decided that it would have to do.

Shinji hurriedly buttoned the front buttons, the tightness increasing with each button. The top three buttons, however, refused to budge. Shinji glanced at the mirror, and noted he was mostly covered, enough at least to not get arrested. "It will have to do."

He grabbed her jacket off the hook, threw it on and ran for the elevator. Then paused, doubled back, and grabbed the car keys. Despite his predicament, he couldn't help but chuckle. Finally, he had a chance to play with Misato's expensive toy.

The car sat in the parking lot, looking like it was doing forty klicks while sitting still. The blue body had just been repaired after its last round of abuse at Misato's hands. Competent combat leader she may be, but she drove like she was drunk. Even while sober. Shinji pressed the keyless entry button, and the car chirped. He opened the door, half afraid of something exploding, but all was safe. Shinji slid into the car, then reached beneath the chair for a second to adjust the seat, then slapped himself on the forehead. "Idiot, it's alreayd set for me!"

Luckily, the car had an automatic transmission; he felt reasonably confident that he could make it go. He inserted the key into the proper slot, and gave it a turn. The electric motor spooled up the flywheel. He reached into the breast pocket of her jacket, extracted her sunglasses, opened them with a flick and settled them on his nose.

Then paused. That motion had been far too smooth and natural for him. "Guess it must be instinct for this body. Start car, don sunglasses. Like that Pavlov guy."

"Let's see...reverse..." Shinji muttered to himself as he pulled back on the car's gearshift. The car lurched backward, and Shinji realized he'd forgotten the brakes.

Luckily, nothing was behind him, and he brought the car around through the reverse turn until the nose pointed towards the street.

"Forward..." He glanced down at the gear indicators. There was 'D', '1' and '2'. Misato usually used 'D', but he figured that was because it was the

fastest. He selected '2'.

The car jolted forward. Shinji realized he was using too much gas and eased off the accelerator. The car was moving more normally now, and he brought it out onto the street.

Ritsuko looked up at the clock. "You're early." Misato glanced at her watch. "I thought I was ten minutes late."

"For you, that's five minutes early."

"Well, I would've been on time - for a switch - if I hadn't gotten stopped by a cop," Misato grumbled.

"NERV is getting tired of paying your traffic citations."

"He let me go with a warning this time."

"Gee. I wonder why?" Ritsuko looked pointedly at the shirt. "That's a

bit...small for you, isn't it."

"I had to grab one of...Shinji's."

"Had to jump him didn't you?"

"It's not like that!" Misato shook her head, and added, "I just didn't have any clean."

"You've shown up often enough in a dirty shirt."

"Can we just get this examination finished?"

"Sure." Ritsuko indicated the bed. "You know what to do."

"Actually," she started as she sat on the bed, "Could you walk me through it again. I think my head's still not clear."

Ritsuko sighed. 'Why does she always have to be so difficult? Well, I can make this plenty difficult for her too.'

"Strip, everything off," she instructed, "I'm going to go grab my instruments." Misato started nervously undressing. Ritsuko kept one eye on her as she

started laying out the instruments she'd need. "You don't *look* hung over...maybe you really are ill."

"If I'm ill, it might be contagious...maybe I shouldn't be here? I could pass it on to the next patient."

"I *do* sterilize my equipment between uses, you know." Ritsuko eyed Misato wearily, noting the way she was using her arms to cover herself after she finished stripping. Being self-conscious was hardly like Misato, especially around another woman. "Sit down. Lie back, feet in the stirrups."

Patients and nurses stopped and stared at the scream from the examination room.


End file.
